So They Fuck
by craple
Summary: It's just that, they really don't have anything to do, you see? It's the most logical answer. Smutty crack Zancrow/Ultear.


REPOSTED because, like another one of my story, it's been taken down during site-maintenance. Hope you'll still leave some reviews anyway? *is crying around the darkest corner*

* * *

Zancrow's nails are long and sharp; thick and rough, without much elegance or _'normality'_ to it. They simply scream _'nails of a beast'_, but Ultear likes them the way they are, especially when he—Zancrow, scrapes the skin off her back raw. He _always_ draws blood, _always_ watches in fascination as the blood runs down the length of his fingers before licking them clean with his tongue. She likes to watch too, as his sharp canine teeth are smeared with blood, _her_ blood, and waits patiently as he finishes the last drop of blood off his fingers.

She thinks it's weird how an aggressive person like Zancrow can be so calm on bed. In her dreams, she always sees him being rough and merciless with her, but he's not, and the knowledge makes her... relief? Disappointed? She's not sure, and she doesn't want to find out whether she likes it or not, because that will lead to a series of annoying complicated events that she'd like to avoid before they can accomplish their mission.

But the thoughts of mission and everything leave her mind immediately when Zancrow's rough calloused hand wraps around her left breast, giving it a hard squeeze that makes her moan into his moan, makes her arches her back into his touch and makes her letting him do as he pleases with his tongue between her lips. Different from Jellal, whose lips were cold yet soft, Zancrow's lips are hot and rough, and they _hurt_. Her lips have always been soft and plump, red and perfect like her mother's. With Zancrow, he doesn't play nice and gentle like Jellal did.

Zancrow doesn't tease, nor does he press his lips to hers softly twice or thrice, no. He parts her lips with his tongue and _devours_. His lips move sensually against her, around her, forcing her to act, to _do something_, like he's challenging her. She complies—she always does—her tongue flicks out to lick his lower lip, forcing her way in, but he _bites_ her tongue. It doesn't hurt, but enough to know that he wants her to draw back.

You see, with Zancrow, he always likes to have the upper-hand in bed. She doesn't agree with him at first, but he always wins either way, and every time he wins, Ultear fears that she doesn't really mind it all that much. Zancrow's lips are chapped and dry. They always taste of blood and ashes, pain and agony, and she usually nibble at the skin until they come off and taste them on her tongue. Zancrow puts his free hand on the back of her head, mashing his lips to hers suddenly with much urgency that sets her skin aflame.

She's wet and she's—

"You're _soaking_, Ul..." he mocks, and she _really_ wants to snap at him, but he suddenly pushes three fingers deep inside her without any preparation, and she _chokes_. She moans shamelessly because there's nothing she can do to stop the sound from coming out of her vocal cord anyway, with Zancrow pumping his fingers in and out of her as he watches the changes in her face with fascination that sends shivers down her spines, and Ultear feels like she's going to come soon.

"_Close—I'm... c-close..."_ she chokes the word out of her lips throatily. Zancrow stops moving his fingers, making her whimper. He positions himself on top of her, grins at her with that stupid Cheshire's grin of his, and buries his cock so deep inside that tears actually spill from her eyes. Her lips are parted while Zancrow's are open; against the crook of her neck, beneath her earlobe, on her cheek, near the corner of her lips, yet not quite touching. He swears into her ear; words like _'fuck'_ and... _stuff_ fill her mind instantly, and she's practically _screaming_ at the top of her lungs.

"_Harder, harder, faster, Zancrow, harder—"_she hears herself saying, and Zancrow starts _laughing_; the vibration sends them both over the edge, and he stops laughing and breaths unevenly against the sensitive spot on her neck, and he _bites_. He sinks his teeth into her skin and she cries out in ecstasy, and next he's already spilling his seeds inside of her, and she doesn't mind, really.

The ship is silent but for their ragged breathing. Bluenote enters just in time as Zancrow pulls his cock back into his breeches and tells them to keep it down, which she retorts back with a _'you're late, we're done'_ or something akin. She suspects that the old man is bored himself, that's why he comes in.

It's just that, they really don't have anything to do while searching for Zeref's whereabouts, you see? So they fuck, because if you ask 'how the hell did this happen', it's simply because they're bored. It's the most logical answer.


End file.
